De entre los recuerdos
by acm2099
Summary: Del universo de Somebody to love: Blaine y Kurt descubren la reacción de Dave en uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Klainofsky


_Conviértete en una mejor persona y asegúrate de saber quién eres antes de conocer a alguien más y esperar que esa persona sepa quién eres._

_**13 líneas para vivir, Gabriel García Márquez **_

* * *

><p><strong>De entre los recuerdos<strong>

* * *

><p>Dave, aún medio dormido, gruñe. Escucha el teléfono pero no quiere contestar. Sabe que, de todas maneras, todavía no es hora de hacerlo. Están en sus vacaciones de verano visitando a su familia en Ohio. ¿Quién demonios podría ser? Pero el teléfono sigue sonando. Abre los ojos y, resignado, responde. No quiere que Kurt se despierte, es el que tiene el sueño más ligero de los tres y odia que le despierten. Según les ha dicho, jode toda su rutina de cuidado de la piel.<p>

—Diga. —Está dispuesto a colgar enseguida pero al escuchar a la persona del otro lado de la línea se espabila de inmediato—. En seguida estaremos allí. —Se toma unos segundos y apoya la espalda en el respaldo de la cama. Su cabeza reproduce un recuerdo que creyó enterrado y casi olvidado: el olor a alcohol, la navaja de rasurar y sus ojos en el espejo, llenos de dolor.

—Dave, ¿está todo bien? —La voz de Kurt le hace abrir los ojos. Recibe una suave caricia en el pecho reconfortante y amorosa.

—Han llamado del centro. Un chico ha intentado suicidarse. —Kurt se congela por un segundo y luego se acerca más a Dave, quien lo envuelve entre sus brazos—. Tenemos que despertar a Blaine, _bonito._ —Kurt se gira y mueve un poco el hombro de Blaine. Él se queja un poco pero despierta.

—¿Qué…

—Han llamado del centro, cariño. Ha habido un problema grave con uno de los chicos.

Los tres salen de la cama y se visten con lo primero que encuentran. Dave conduce en silencio sin dejar de recordar lo sucedido. El chico que ha intentado suicidarse es un poco más joven que él cuando estuvo en la misma posición. Llega al estacionamiento del hospital y, después de detenerse, suspira pesadamente.

—¿Qué pasa, Dave? Desde la llamada pareces tener la cabeza en otro lado. —Dave traga saliva y cierra los ojos. No puede decirlo mirándoles a la cara.

—Cuando me obligaron a salir del armario yo estaba muy triste. Me sentía solo. Sabía que había sido yo quien había alejado a toda la gente de mi lado y me dolía demasiado todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Bebí mucho esa noche, una botella entera, y tal vez eso me dio el valor. Me recuerdo caminando hacia la ducha. Ustedes saben, siempre he usado navaja para rasurarme, y esa noche yo… Joder, lo pensé. Estuve a punto de hacerlo pero algo me detuvo. No sé por qué pero no lo pude hacer.

Abre los ojos y ve a Blaine por el retrovisor con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Kurt también está llorando. Se ha quitado un peso de encima. Nadie lo sabía, sólo él estuvo en aquella oscuridad. Kurt lo abraza y lo besa profundamente. Escuchan abrirse la puerta de atrás y luego la del piloto y Blaine se abraza también a David. Están así juntos por unos minutos hasta que Dave se separa de ellos y los besa suavemente.

—Vamos, tenemos que saber cómo está ese chico.

Después de bajar del coche, Blaine se enreda en el brazo derecho de Dave. No sabe qué decirle en ese momento, sólo sabe que siente un dolor impresionante ante la sola idea de perderlo.

Kurt camina detrás de ellos perdido en sus propios pensamientos. En aquellos años siempre pensó que si alguien saldría dañado sería él. Nunca vio a Dave como una víctima, ni siquiera cuando fue obligado a salir del armario resignándose a perderlo todo sin tener opción. Después Dave empezó a gustarle por todo lo que físicamente mostraba y más tarde por cómo empezó a crecer como ser humano. Ahora era tan difícil no verlo como un hombre protector, uno que podría luchar contra cualquier cosa sólo para tenerles felices… Dave sólo necesitó que confiasen en él, que estuviesen a su lado, para volverse ese hombre que tanto aman. Kurt no puede imaginar su vida sin Dave. No sabe que habría sido de Blaine y de él, tal vez seguirían juntos pero incompletos. Porque Dave los completa, porque con él han hecho cosas que jamás imaginaron. Porque a su lado han vivido los momentos de felicidad más grandes de sus vidas. Imaginar que pudieron perder eso le produce un dolor enorme. Sin Dave, Tom, Blaine y él estarían sin rumbo, de eso está seguro.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunta Blaine al doctor Smith, que es quien se encarga de los asuntos del centro en hospital.

—Estable. Su abuela lo encontró a tiempo, le lavamos el estomago y no llegó a haber apenas daños en su organismo.

—¿Han llamado a sus padres? —El médico asiente.

—Su madre es enfermera y cuida a un anciano por las noches. Ha pedido permiso para salir y viene para acá. Su padre maneja un camión y en este momento se encuentra en Atlanta, pero vendrá en cuanto pueda.

—Gracias, Smith. ¿Puedo verlo? —El médico asiente y les dirige hacia la habitación del chico.

John Sabbat. Quince años. Estudiante becado en Dalton. Blaine se siente mal por él. Sus padres no sabían que había estado yendo al centro. Blaine no conoce personalmente a todos los chicos que visitan el centro en Lima, ni tampoco a los chicos que van en Nueva York, sin embargo, estudia muy bien sus expedientes y puede recordar sus hombres y algunos datos casi de inmediato.

—Te esperamos aquí, cariño —le dice Kurt y él le besa suavemente. Espera encontrar un momento para hablar con él porque sabe que siente lo mismo que él sobre lo que les ha contado Dave.

Entra a la habitación de John. El chico abre lentamente los ojos y frunce el ceño en cuanto lo ve. Debe saber quién es y seguramente piensa que le dará una plática tediosa pero Blaine quiere hacer mucho más que eso. Se sienta en la cama al lado del chico y le sonríe afable. Sabe que sus sonrisas suelen resultar tranquilizadoras.

—Sabes quién soy, ¿cierto? —El chico asiente.

—Es uno de los dueños del centro —responde. Blaine ensancha su sonrisa.

—Prefiero benefactor. Tu madre no tardará en llegar. —El chico desvía la mirada y se muerde el labio inferior.

—¿No me va a preguntar por qué lo hice? —Blaine niega.

—Estoy aquí para hacerte compañía mientras llega tu madre. Tu abuela también está bien, recibiendo ayuda. Le subió un poco la presión y los médicos la quisieron tener en observación.

John traga saliva antes de decidirse a comenzar a hablar.

—Vivo en Westerville con mis padres. Ellos casi nunca están aunque quieren darme una gran educación. Hace unos meses descubrí que me gustaba un chico. En Dalton nos habían hablado de su centro y fui. Me recibieron muy bien, me hablaron de oportunidades, me dieron esperanzas… Yo pensé que podría tener alguna oportunidad con él pero cuando le hablé me dijo que era hetero y que aunque fuese maricón jamás se fijaría en un gordo pobretón como yo. Luego recordé las palabras de mi tío Joe, que ser homosexual es una aberración. Soy una aberración, los tipos como yo lo son. No quería fallarles así a mis padres. ¿Cómo les voy a decir que tanto esfuerzo no ha valido de nada porque su hijo es un asqueroso marica?

Blaine lo ve llorar y llora con él. Conoce ese sentimiento, sabe lo que es pensar que les está fallando a sus padres. Toma la mano derecha de John entre las suyas y el chico deja de llorar para mirarle.

—No te voy a mentir, este proceso no es bonito de vivir. —John solloza.

—Para usted seguro que es más fácil. Sólo mírese: tan seguro, tan feliz y tan…

—Crecí pensando que no era lo suficientemente bueno para mi padre y mi madre nunca estuvo mucho conmigo. Con el único que podía contar era con mi abuelo y aún así le ocultaba cosas. Para mí no era cómodo hablar con él de muchos temas. Un día conocí a alguien que me cambió la vida, un chico que me hizo amarlo y admirarlo porque lo vi quebrado pero nunca se derrumbó. Lo vi enamorarse, crecer, convertirse en un gran hombre… Ahora él es uno de mis mayores motivos para sonreír. No te puedes detener, John. En alguna parte hay un chico que te necesitará, un chico que encontrará en ti todo lo que no ha encontrado en nadie más. Pero para llegar a él tienes que confiar en primero ti mismo. No puedes pensar que les has fallado a tus padres si aún no has hablado con ellos. No puedes derrumbarte cuando alguien te dice que no, sólo piensa que tú no eras para él y sigue adelante. Lucha por ti, lucha por encontrar la felicidad que te mereces. Todos nos merecemos la felicidad, nunca dudes de eso. —John se levanta de la cama y abraza a Blaine con una fuerza que le estruja el corazón—. Puede que pierdas muchas cosas cuando salgas pero te juro, te juro, que valdrá la pena. Serás tú, encontraras cosas nuevas y, al final, habrá más momentos felices. Al final, te darás cuenta de que eres más fuerte, de que nada te podrá vencer porque estás en lo correcto, porque estás defendiéndote a ti mismo.

La madre del chico llega quince minutos después. Kurt y Dave ven a Blaine hablando con ella y con John. Hay lágrimas. Por un segundo creen que la mujer va reaccionar mal pero a pesar del choque de emociones se abraza a su hijo. Pueden escuchar claramente cuando la mujer le dice _te amo_.

* * *

><p>Regresan a la mansión Anderson ya por la mañana. Desayunan con Tom, que les manda inmediatamente a descansar y que les dice que él estará con los Adams. Duermen hasta la tarde. Extrañamente, Blaine es el primero en despertar. Kurt parece sentirlo y también abre los ojos. Los dos abandonan la cama dejando a Dave cómodo y perfectamente arropado. Saben que no lo dirá pero todo lo que ha sucedido con John ha sido mentalmente extenuante para su oso <em>grizzly<em>.

Caminan hacia el estudio en silencio y tomados de la mano. Blaine se sienta en el sillón que fue el favorito de su abuelo y que ahora es el favorito de Dave. Huele a él. Kurt se deja caer en los mullidos cojines que Blaine y él usan habitualmente cuando están en el estudio mientras Dave lee o revisa alguno de sus proyectos. Apoya la cabeza en las piernas de Blaine y cierra los ojos.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta Kurt. Blaine suspira entrecortadamente.

—Agradecido de que no lo hiciese y aterrado porque en su momento no nos dimos cuenta ni nos interesamos lo suficiente en el proceso que vivió. Estuvimos ahí cuando las cosas ya se estaban cayendo pero no cuando todo empezó. Sabes que te amo, Kurt, lo he hecho desde siempre, pero sé que esto no habría sido igual sin Dave.

—Lo sé. Eso mismo estuve pensando en el hospital. —Kurt traga saliva lentamente—. Dave fue mi verdugo durante un tiempo, sus actos me llevaron hacia Dalton y ahí te conocí. Luego, poco a poco, se fue convirtiendo en un ser nuevo que luchó contra todo y contra todos con tal de que estuviésemos unidos. —Blaine sonríe; sabe que lo que dice Kurt es absolutamente verdad.

—¿Recuerdas cómo me cuido cuando nos enteremos de mis nódulos? —recuerda Blaine. Kurt asiente y una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Él tenía mucho trabajo en aquella época y Dave prácticamente se encargó de todo en la casa.

—¿Y todo lo que aprendió de bebes para hacerse cargo de Tom? —Kurt suspira sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Se lo vamos a decir? —Blaine se imagina lo que sería para Tom enterarse. Para él, su padre es como un Dios griego: nunca enferma, siempre es fuerte y no tiene miedo de nada.

—No creo que debamos decirle nada. Dave se lo contará si lo cree necesario pero no veo razón para que nosotros lo hagamos. Si no hubiese sucedido lo de John no se habría acordado.

Kurt mira la enorme fotografía de Daniel Anderson que está encima de la chimenea. Otro gran hombre, como su Dave. _Sí_, piensa, ése hombre maravilloso que duerme ensucama es obra _suya_ y de Blaine. Ése Dave jamás volverá a sentirse solo ni regresará al dolor y a la desolación de aquellos años. Ahora lo más importante es demostrarle lo único que fue, que es y que seguirá siendo para ellos. Dave se lo demuestra a ellos en cada pequeño detalle: en entregarse cada noche como si fuese la primera; en aguantar los desplantes de diva que Kurt tiene todo el tiempo y los momentos de frustración que acompañan la genialidad de Blaine, y en ser el mejor padre para Tom, su guía y su soporte. Es momento de que ellos, Blaine y Kurt, tengan un detalle con su oso.

—Quiero salir. —Kurt salta de su lugar, sonriendo deslumbrante y jalando de Blaine hacia arriba.

—Pero Kurt… No creo que sea oportuno —replica Blaine. Kurt niega y le besa suavemente.

—Anda, guapo. Llevemos a nuestro oso a divertirse para que se olvide de todo. —Da pequeños saltos y enreda sus brazos en el cuello de Blaine—. Quiero cantarle algo divertido y… luego… podemos llevarlo a nuestro lugar favorito. —A Blaine le brillan los ojos.

—¿Crees que aún existe? —pregunta curioso. Kurt asiente.

—Cristi me contó que la semana pasada llevo allí a Azimio. Hicieron un clásico: el policía rudo y la puta ladrona. Azimio estuvo encantado —responde Kurt todo picardía. Blaine le da un apretón acercándose más su cuerpo.

—Creo sospechar quien les dio la idea del jueguito ese.

—Lo que se puede encontrar en internet, ¿cierto? —Blaine suelta una carcajada ante la desfachatez de Kurt.

—Vale. Entonces vamos a despertar a Dave como se debe —propone Blaine. Kurt le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Bueno. —Kurt se adelanta unos pasos hasta llegar al quicio de la puerta—. Por despertarlo como se debe te refieres a darle una mamada de ensueño, ¿verdad? —Blaine asiente intrigado—. Entonces… —Kurt da dos pasos más—. Quien llegue primero se queda con su corrida.

Kurt sale disparado y Blaine se queda un segundo parado sonriendo. Ama a Kurt cuando se comporta tan juguetón. Después corre detrás de él dispuesto a competir aunque en el fondo sabe que terminaran compartiendo. Siempre lo hacen.

* * *

><p>Dave está alucinado; no sabe que les ha picado a sus chicos pero está disfrutándolo mucho. La fenomenal mamada que le han dado le ha dejado viendo estrellas durante varios minutos, aún más por lo caliente que ha sido ver el beso que se han dado después compartiendo su semen y jugando con el líquido espeso. Dave cierra los ojos. Se está poniendo duro otra vez y no es el momento y ni mucho menos el lugar. Intenta olvidar la escena y mira a su alrededor. El local de Tina está lleno y eso le da mucho gusto.<p>

—Vamos a bailar. —Kurt se deja caer sobre las piernas de Dave, le sonríe y luego entierra el rostro en su cuello y lo besa.

—¿Dónde está Blaine? —pregunta Dave.

De pronto todo el lugar se oscurece y la música suena. Blaine aparece en el escenario.

_If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says  
>15 miles to the...<em>

Kurt se levanta y jala a Dave hacia arriba mientras se mueve al ritmo de la música y le canta pegándose a su cuerpo

_Love Shack! Love Shack yeah yeah_

_I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway, lookin' for the love getaway  
>Heading for the love getaway, love getaway,<em>

Kurt lo lleva hasta el escenario. Allí, Blaine le sonríe y se le acerca moviéndose seductor. Todo el mundo en el bar está bailando con ellos.

_I got me a car, it's as big as a whale and we're headin' on down  
>To the Love Shack<br>I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20  
>So hurry up and bring your jukebox money<em>

Blaine le canta bailándole de frente. Cuando termina, le pasa el micrófono, pero Dave no canta. Un beso de Kurt en la mejilla le hace tener el suficiente valor para empezar a bailar y cantar tal y como Blaine se lo ha pedido.

_The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together  
>Love Shack baby, {a Love Shack bay-bee}.<br>Love shack, baby love shack, love shack, baby love shack, love shack. {love baby, that's where it's at) love shack {love baby, that's where it's at)_

Termina en medio de los dos disfrutando de sus movimientos. Ya no es tan joven y esos dos chicos lo van a matar algún día si siguen así.

Cuando todo acaba, Kurt los jala de la mano hacia la salida del bar. Dave tiene una ligera idea de dónde puede terminar la noche pero no se quiere hacer ilusiones, no tan pronto por lo menos. Sin embargo, cuando suben al coche y van por una ruta conocida, sabe que esa noche será especial.

* * *

><p>Kurt lo besa con hambre mientras Blaine termina de desnudarle. Dave cae en la cama con el peso de Kurt sobre él. Sus suaves manos le recorren los costados, le sujetan las muñecas y le elevan los brazos hasta que las manos rozan el cabezal de la cama. Siente otro par de manos moviéndose con rapidez y de pronto se encuentra aprisionado por unas esposas. Kurt aparta los labios de su boca. En su lugar, le besa el cuello, los pezones y lentamente baja por todo su torso hasta que se separa de él y baja de la cama. Dave sabe que no dejará pronto esa posición así que se resigna a disfrutar de todo lo que llegue.<p>

Mira atentamente como Blaine se arrodilla. Kurt acaricia un par de veces la cara de Blaine con su erección dejándole en las mejillas un rastro de líquido preseminal. A Dave se le seca la boca y retuerce un poco las muñecas. Le encantaría estar lamiendo esos pequeños rastros de la esencia de Kurt. Blaine abre la boca y Kurt entra en ella con un gemido. Dave sabe lo cálida que puede ser esa boca. Blaine chupa con avidez haciendo esos sonidos que vuelven loco a Dave y lo mira directamente mientras lo hace. La polla de Karofsky duele de puras ganas.

Kurt se folla la boca de Blaine con por unos momentos para luego retirarse, levantar casi violentamente a Blaine y hacerle apoyar las manos sobre el colchón a escasos centímetros de los pies de Dave. Kurt empuja a Blaine hasta que se dobla lo suficiente para que Dave pueda ver como Kurt le frota su polla entre las nalgas dejándolas brillantes. David gruñe. Kurt sonríe antes de separar las nalgas y penetrar a Blaine de golpe. Blaine jadea. Dave puede ver como cada musculo de su cuerpo se contrae. Después de un momento, Blaine empieza moverse follándose con la polla de Kurt. Dave cierra los ojos cuando lo escucha gemir su nombre.

Kurt sujeta firmemente la cadera de Blaine y lo embiste salvajemente durante unos segundos hasta que todo se vuelve lento de nuevo y Kurt se aleja de Blaine. Lo lleva de la mano hasta que ambos suben a la cama. La respiración de Dave es pesada. Quiere soltarse pero sabe que no puede. Kurt hace que Blaine se suba sobre Dave a horcajadas y coge la polla de Karofsky. Él grita de frustración cuando lo toca. Kurt alinea la polla de Dave y Blaine se sumerge todo lo lento que puede.

—Mierda —jadea Dave concentrándose en no moverse como un loco hasta que Blaine lo tenga completamente dentro—. Sí. —La voz de Dave es ronca y muy caliente.

Blaine se mueve con una cadencia lenta hasta que ve a Kurt caer sobre el pecho de Dave ofreciéndole el culo. Kurt se acuesta por completo sobre el torso de Dave y se lleva a la boca la polla de Blaine. Dave suelta un gemido más antes de empezar a lamer el delicioso culo de Kurt. Quiere tener las manos sueltas y empieza a jalar los brazos con la intención de romper el cabezal. Sabe que el aluminio tiene que ceder si aplica la suficiente fuerza. Cuando Blaine empieza moverse más y más fuerte, Dave termine de romper el cabecero; aún tiene las esposas puestas pero ya puede acariciar las nalgas de Kurt a placer. Dave deja que un pulgar se deslice dentro del culo de Kurt buscando abrirle. Blaine se mueve cada vez más rápido. De pronto hay un gruñido increíble y Blaine arquea la espalda. Dave deja su polla lo más profundo que puede dentro de Blaine; sabe que ha llegado y quiere ser partícipe de ese momento.

Cuando Blaine rueda sobre la cama, Dave le levanta, tumba a Kurt y lo penetra. Kurt abre las piernas para él, para facilitarle las cosas, pero le pide que sea duro. Dave sabe que no puede ser de otra forma. Se lo folla como si fuese un animal en celo. Kurt sofoca sus gritos sobre el colchón, se retuerce de puro placer debajo de él. Ambos llegan gimiendo con fuerza. Dave se recupera su suficiente como para salir de él y girarse para caer casi al lado de Blaine. Kurt se arrastra sobre la cama para recuperar la llave de las esposas y liberar a Dave. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que los tres se queden completamente dormidos.

* * *

><p>Dave abre los ojos. Le duelen terriblemente los brazos. Intenta abrazar a uno de sus chicos pero se descubre solo en la cama del motel. Se incorpora de inmediato. Está a punto de salir de la cama cuando ve a Blaine en bata y con una bandeja de desayuno.<p>

—Años viniendo a follar aquí y ahora me entero de que tienen servicio de habitaciones.

Pone la bandeja en el regazo de Dave, se sube a la cama y apoya la cabeza en su pecho. Dave esta apunto de agradecérselo cuando Kurt sale de la ducha con un albornoz blanco, les sonríe y se sube también a la cama.

—Voy a preguntarlo con todo el temor del mundo. ¿A qué se debe esto? ¿Me pusieron los cuernos? —Dave lo pregunta muy serio mirándoles a los ojos. Kurt y Blaine se ríen.

—Para nada, tonto. —Kurt le da un beso en la mejilla—. Sólo queríamos agradecerte todas las cosas maravillosas que nos has dado durante estos años.

Dave los mira y sabe por dónde va todo. Los besa a ambos y toma sus manos entre las suyas. Es bello tenerlos así. Nunca lo hubiese soñado: tener dos chicos hermosos y calientes a su lado. Era algo irreal y, sin embargo, aquí está. Después de tantos años y sigue con esos maravillosos chicos.

—Gracias, gracias a los dos, por todo.

No dicen más, saben lo que esas palabras quieren decir y saben que van más allá de la gratitud. Ellos salvaron a Dave tanto como Dave los salvó a ellos. Ésa es la verdad más clara que existe entre los tres.

* * *

><p><em>Nunca dejes de sonreír, ni siquiera cuando estés triste, porque nunca sabes quién se puede enamorar de tu sonrisa.<em>

_**13 líneas para vivir, Gabriel García Márquez **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mil gracias a Winter por toda su ayuda y por regresar junto conmigo a esta historia. Para este cap me hicieron un banner que tiene historia. Fue hecho por una personita sin mucho tiempo pero que cuando leyó la historia se enamoro de ella y me pidió que no la juzgaran por su trabajo, sólo quería compartir esto con ustedes: h t t p :  / i 1 1 2 1 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / l 5 0 5 / a c m 2 0 9 9 / o c e a n o .j p g**_


End file.
